Misconstrued
by SilentSpeaker13
Summary: Aibou- def: partner.  It's an innocent enough term until Yami makes an accidental slip of the tongue.  Hints of Puzzleshipping, pure rediculous born of watching the slashy goodness that is Yu Gi Oh!  R/R Enjoy!  on temp hiatus-will be finished
1. Chapter 1

**AN: After watching as many of the fansubbed eps of the season with Dartz (I forget if it's 3 or 4) I have come up with a few conclusions.**

**1) Yu Gi Oh is pretty good uncut and with the actual Japanese dialogue**

**2) 65% of Anzu's dialogue could have been done with the voice actress saying "Yugi" just once...and it's freaking annoying**

**3) That whole season would only be _slighty_ more slashy if Yuugi and Yami started making out in the middle of an episode...so many undertones, so many blatant undertones (not that I'm complaining ;) )**

**Also, btw, the title is "Misconstrued" but I really don't think there's anything misconstrued about it, seriously, that show is slasherific all on its own. Also, I don't own Yu Gi Oh, lots of other ppl do and make money on it, unlike me. I just fuck with the characters :) Enjoy!**

**Also, if anyone enjoys this and asks for it I have a follow up chap in mind, but if no one really wants to read it I'll prob move onto other stories I'm writing, so just let me know if you're interested**

* * *

><p>It all began with a duel.<p>

No Shadow Games, no fate of the world at stake, just a normal, everyday, internationally televised, commonplace, world championship duel. Uneventful, boring, normal.

At least that's what it had started out as.

The duel had been like most of their duels, Yami had been at the helm and Yuugi had remained inside, watching and working in tandem with his dark half to thwart their opponent and maintain their title as the 'King of Games'. All had been going according to plan too: they had waited patiently for days as the tournament progressed and their challenger was decided through elimination games, the winner had eventually emerged to challenge them, and the next day the duel had begun. Yuugi had assumed that the duel would be interesting and, as with all of his duels, was to be taken seriously, but it was relieving to have no more than his title at stake during this game. It was relaxing, the concept of the rarely occurring nonlethal duel.

Oh how wrong he had been.

Oh sure, the duel had started out normally enough. Cards were drawn, monsters were summoned and subsequently destroyed, and of course, as with any good duel, snarky insults were traded. And that, unbelievably enough, was the tiny little snowball that became an avalanche.

The opponent had been cocky and arrogant, just as prideful as Yami and just as determined to win. The insult he had thrown at the reigning king had been rather petty and moronic, but Yami, of course, had refused to let it go sans rebut . Feeling both his and his hikari's honor being mocked the duelist had smirked and shouted, "You will never defeat me, not with my aibou at my side."

Normally it would have been a very flattering statement. Normally Yuugi had nothing but gratitude for the affectionate nickname that had been assigned to him, but today that one utterance, that one carelessly said 'aibou', was the worst possible thing Yami could have said.

There had been, of course, a cry from their opponent. "Hey, you can't have a partner! That's cheating!" Reputation being slandered and pride flaring to life the King of Games had felt the need to justify his statement, to clarify his words.

"My aibou is a part of myself, the lightness that helps guide me to victory. He is the other half of my soul, the one who understands the heart of these cards as well as I. He and I are of one mind, that is the way in which he aids me, and it is for that reason, the understanding we have that you lack, that you will never be able to win against me."

Yami had spoken those words with all of the flair, poise, and drama that he usually spoke such words with. His finger was pointed at their opponent by the end of his little declaration, triumphant look on his face at the other man's stunned appearance. Yuugi could only bury his invisible face in his invisible hands in embarrassment.

Had it been someone else who had heard those words, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Bakura, even Kaiba, they would have understood what Yami had meant. They would have known that Yami's words were very, very literal. It wasn't Yami's fault that he was unaware of how contemporary society might interpret his words.

Yuugi had prayed that Yami's words wouldn't be misconstrued, that everyone would ignore his dramatics and return to the duel at hand, but the rather shocked features of his opponent and the hushed silence that had fallen over the announcers and the crowd didn't bode well. When he looked to the stands closest to the stage, where his ever supporting friends sat, he met the sight of a rather uncomfortable looking Honda and Otogi, and Anzu angrily scolding Jounouchi as he continued to laugh loud and hard, so hard in fact that he needed to be pounded on the back by Ryou Bakura from his seat behind.

Oh god, how he wished they were dueling Yami Bakura right now...and those were words he'd never thought he'd say.

He had remained rather silent and withdrawn the rest of the duel, as had his opponent and the rest of the stadium...and much to Yuugi's chagrin Yami seemed to be under the impression that it was because he had wowed everyone with his gaming skills. The duel had thankfully concluded rather briskly. Apparently the other young man across the stage of the arena was still too taken aback to be a very good duelist; his words came out in stutters when he summoned his monsters and ordered them to attack, hell, the guy's jaw was still dropped open slightly long after the duel when Yami strode by him, confident and erect with victory and pride.

"_Aibou?"_

Yuugi forced himself not to flinch at the affectionate name. As politely as he could he replied to the air, "Yes, mou hitori no boku?"

"_Aibou, you were so silent during our duel, even now you're being very quiet. Usually you seem so happy after we win; is this because of what he said? He's a fool aibou, pay him no mind, either one of us could have easily beaten him even if we were separated from one another."_

The ghostly apparition of the former pharaoh stood in front of him and stopped him, serious frown turning into a soft smile as he rested a firm phantom hand on his hikari's shoulder. Yuugi's eyes cast themselves to the left of their own accord. He bit his lip and missed the frown that again crossed his dark half's face. Oh boy, he couldn't really explain this could he? How could he tell the pharaoh what his words had implied? How could he tell him that everyone had assumed he was talking about...romantic matters? A light blush settled on his cheeks. This was just too embarrassing...though he wasn't sure if it was the pharaoh's pride or his own that kept him from explaining.

"No, it's not that mou hitori no boku. It's, um, about what you said before. During our duel."

He stopped, and worried his lip again, more harshly now. He really couldn't go on, how the hell was he supposed to explain to the pharaoh that his words assumed a more intimate meaning to those unfamiliar with dual souls and Shadow Games? He sighed. Damn the pharaoh's intent focus, it helped win duels, but it apparently served as much a purpose for incidental slips of the tongue as it did for saving the day.

"_I meant what I said aibou, I don't know what I would do without your light." _The hand on his shoulder stayed and when he dared look he saw the pharaoh's eyes were soft and kind. It was an intimate confession, a declaration of care that Yami seemed capable of expressing truly only to Yuugi. It was very endearing, and very genuine, and it seriously wasn't helping Yuugi summon the nerve to clarify what had happened this afternoon.

He sighed again, cheeks flushed a light pink. He debated once more if he should explain to Yami what had most likely been interpreted from his little statement or if he should just forget it and hope against hope that everyone else already had too. Uncomfortably he shifted his feet and focused on the semi-transparent form in front of him; everything on that face screamed only care and concern for his precious aibou. It sealed his decision; he couldn't do it.

Yuugi shook his head both to Yami and himself; it wasn't fair that someone who played Shadow Games and supposedly had so much more life experience than himself could remain so painfully naïve about something like this.

"I know mou hitori no boku," he gave the spirit a smile. "Nevermind, let's just go ho-"

"Yuugi Motou! Mr. Motou we want to ask you some questions about your duel today!"

"Motou-san, is what you said true? Motou-san!"

"Who's your lover Yuugi?"

Yuugi turned around to see a small horde of reporters and duelists approaching him at an alarming speed. Oh crap. He didn't even have time to notice the blood drain from his face, he was already busy running as fast as he could from the coming crowd. Perhaps he shouldn't have ditched his friends earlier...even if it had been Jounouchi's endless peals of laughter that had prompted him to do so.

"Motou-san, wait up! We have some questions for you!"

Oh like hell he was going to stop. He kept running as fast as his short little legs could carry him, not even daring to look back at the source of those ever closer voices. Nor did he bother to reply to Yami's confused question, _"Aibou, what are they talking about? Aibou?"_

And there was that nickname again. How could something he'd secretly loved hearing just this morning be driving him nuts less than twelve hours later?

"_Why are we running aibou?"_

The exertion and distraction of trying to avoid stray objects and cracks in his path made it easier for Yuugi to think than speak. _"Um,...because I don't want to talk to any reporters?"_

Yuugi looked ahead and ignored the confusion his yami obviously felt at his own anxiety. He looked ahead and for a moment felt a great wave of relief; a bright wide open grin lit up his face. The Kame Game shop was just in sight, looming at the edge of his vision like water to a man dying of thirst. Success! Soon he would be safe within the walls of his room, where he could hide from the world until this thing had blown over...or until tomorrow when his grandfather forced him to go to school anyway.

There it was, haven, growing in size as it bounced up and down with the pounding of his fast feet. So close, just forty-five more seconds of running and he would be safe inside, then all he had to do was lock the doors, unplug the phones, and pull down the shades. Yes, it was the perfect plan!

"Yuugi Motou!"

Out of a small alley a man jumped from behind a high fence, wielding a tape recorder in one hand and pen and notepad in the other like sword and shield. He moved quickly to stand in Yuugi's path, effectively blocking his chance at speedy escape.

Yuugi's breath hitched; he paused momentarily, only to hear the din of the crowd growing behind him. He looked around desperately for a way out, his eyes darted this way and that, finally landing on his salvation. Victory! A fence blocked another alleyway that led off just in front of where the reporter ahead was, but the bottom corner of the chain-link fence was ripped and torn slightly back. It was a small opening, and it would be a stretch, but it was his last hope.

To the surprise and irritation of the reporter in front of him Yuugi quickly darted to the left, toward the alleyway. "Wait, Motou!"

For once Yuugi was extremely grateful for his diminutive frame as he pushed through the small opening in chain-link with minimal scratches. He ran out into sunlight and toward his destination. The back door was less than fifty feet away...thirty feet...twenty feet...five...there it was!

"Yuugi Motou, wait! We have some questions for you!"

Yuugi Motou threw open the door so hard it threatened to splinter against the wall. He whirled around inside and slammed it shut behind him, locking it nearly before he even had it closed. No sooner had he heaved a sigh of relief and rested back, his hand not even off the door knob, when the glass rattled and shook against him, nearly causing him to jump out of his skin.

"Motou-san! Motou-san!"

"Who is your lover Motou?"

Their fists pounded on the door, shaking the frame and the house threateningly. Yuugi turned to face the door and backed away slowly like it was a dangerous beast. After it was several feet from him, still shaking as the reporters continued to pound and hound like barking dogs, Yuugi finally turned back around and made his way to his home above the game shop, careful to avoid the storefront, where he could hear more voices pressing against the walls from the outside. With one last sigh the extremely tired King of Games climbed the stairs, calling out as his steps rose.

"Grandpa! I'm home. Grandpa, if anyone asks for me today, please tell them I'm not here...Grandpa?" No answer met the boy's ears as he cautiously opened the door to their living room. A voice, however, did meet his ears. Actually, several voices met his ears.

Yuugi stepped into the room and was greeted by five pairs of eyes.

"Oh, Yuugi, you're home! Good," Yuugi's grandfather sat on a chair, giving him a wide smile. "These people have all been waiting for you. They said they wanted to interview you on your win today. Congratulations Yuugi, it was a fine match."

Yuugi felt himself go hot and cold simultaneously. "You...saw the whole duel Grandpa?"

"Oh yes Yuugi," the older man's eyes twinkled mischievously, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." With that his grandfather stood and came over to guide Yuugi to where the four reporters sat like waiting jackals. "A duel truly worthy of an interview. Besides, it will be good publicity for the store," he finished with a wink.

"Grandpa," he groaned miserably; the boy's guardian only laughed in return. There were times when he wondered just how much pleasure Sugoroku got out of watching his grandson squirm.

A woman a decade his senior patted the empty seat next to her like a vicious harpy. Yuugi, with the weight of his grandfather's hand pressing down on his shoulder, sank into the seat cushion with resigned despair.

"Well then, I'll just leave you to it. I'll be down in the shop if you need anything!"

Yuugi watched with wide eyes as his last possible hope of salvation disappeared behind the door, his steps growing softer as they receded downstairs. Helplessly Yuugi looked at the closed door until the sound of a throat clearing made itself known next to him. Hesitantly the boy turned back around; five bodies leaned in close to him, tape recorders and pencils at the ready. There was a deadly kind of stillness as they determined who would strike first. After what seemed like an eternity of uncomfortable silence finally the tension was broken and Yuugi's abject misery began.

"So...Motou-san, Yuugi, let's go over the statement you made during today's duel first, okay?"

Yuugi merely nodded and sighed like a broken man as he prepared for the worst interview of his short life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! If you didn't read above and you're reading this now, if you want the follow up chap I'm thinking about writing just let me know and I'll get it all written and posted, if no one wants to read it I might just make this "complete" and move onto the next story. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, a few brief notes. One, don't own Yu Gi Oh. **

**Two, the first part is in interview format, which will soon become apparent, but fyi in case you were wondering. Third, the interviewer is American, which explains the misplaced first name, last name thing and also the level of obnoxiousness (cause I didn't know how bad Japanese reporters would be, but I knew American reporters would definetely overstep any respectful boundaries!)**

**Fourth, I love reviews and appreciate them, and thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far (and those who have read as well)! I have to thank most of you still (sorry, crappy time with accounting class, crazy midterm time) but I'll get my ass on it soon! Fifth, at least one more chap to go since this storyline took longer than I originally anticipated.**

**Sixth, if you want to vote for my next, and first, multi-chap Yu Gi Oh fic, go to my profile and cast a vote, descriptions of four potential stories are on the page (didn't want to waste the space here). I would love the votes!**

**Seventh, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>AH: So, Motou-san, or Yuugi? May I call you Yuugi?<strong>

_YM: Oh, um, sure. Yuugi is just fine. Thank you._

**AH: So then Yuugi, today certainly was an exciting duel.**

_YM: ...Thank you._

**AH: But what we're all really dying to know is what you were talking about this afternoon to your opponent Kendo Ryuji-san. Now Yuugi, is there something you would like to tell us all?**

_YM: (shifts uncomfortably) Well, no, not really Ms. Hammond-san._

**AH: Oh but Yuugi, your fans are just dying to know all about you! So Yuugi you mentioned today that you have help when you duel, is that true?**

_YM: Well (a pause) yes, in a sense, I suppose._

**AH: Ah, so then, this is the person you referred to this afternoon, yes? So tell me, this partner you spoke of, who is he?**

_YM: Well, I, uh...who said it was a he?_

**AH: You did Yuugi, this afternoon.**

_YM: Oh. (starts to blush profusely) He's just someone I know._

**AH: Come now Yuugi, you two sound closer than that. Just how well do you know him?**

_YM: We're very close I guess. _

**AH: Close like friends Yuugi?**

_YM: (a pause) Um, yes, close like friends._

**AH: What about lovers Yuugi, are you dating this mystery man?**

_YM: What? (chokes on water) (turns extremely red) I, I, I, no! No, we're not dating!_

**AH: Oh come now Yuugi, you don't have to be coy with us. Now tell me, how long has this mysterious man been your boyfriend? Does your family know him? What's his name?**

_YM: He's not my boyfriend, we're just very close!_

**AH: So, you have a boyfriend then?**

_YM: No, I don't have a boyfriend!_

**AH: So, a girlfriend then?**

_YM: No!_

**AH: Oh, are you playing the field then? Is he just a lover? He sounds like a very close one. Tell me Yuugi, just how many lovers does the King of Games have?**

_YM: I don't have a lover! (continues to turn even redder)_

**AH: So what are you anyway, Yuugi Motou, King of Games? Gay, straight, bi? Personally I'd have to say bisexual or gay because of your comment earlier today...**

_YM: W-what does this have to do with dueling?_

**AH: Nothing Yuugi, but your fans want to know so much more than just your dueling strategy. After all, you've won so many duels and earned so much fame not only for your victories but for your poise and confidence! Not to mention just how good you look up there (wink)!**

_YM: Oh...thank you. (shifts nervously)_

**AH: Now Yuugi, let's talk about everything your dear fans want to know! What's your favorite color? What do you like to eat? Who's your celebrity crush? Which monster is your favorite? What's the deal with all the leather? How about it?**

_YM: Oh...alright then._

**AH: And then we can get back to that lover of yours!**

_YM: (silent and very pale)_

With a great, long sigh Yuugi dropped the tabloid magazine on the table before resting his head down on his warm, crossed arms, staring at the shadows between his eyes and the tabletop centimeters below. He didn't need to keep reading the interview to see how it played out. He had been there for every painful, agonizing, torturous moment...every blush, every stutter, every wink, insinuation, innuendo was burned very thoroughly into the forefront of his memory. He let out a rather pitiful whimper.

Yuugi had already read the whole 'article' three times despite already that. He didn't even have to read the reporter's closing to know what it said, the very image of each word was deeply imprinted in his retina.

_'And there you have it folks, my personal interview with Duel Monsters reigning champion and the "King of Games" Yuugi Motou, the ever elusive and contradictory celebrity of all gaming communities world over! Yuugi Motou, of course, became the curiosity of many not only interested in Duel Monsters, but from all over after a rather interesting declaration he made to his opponent, Kendo Ryuji, yesterday at the Kaiba Land 4th Annual Duel Monsters Tournament, sponsored by none other than Kaiba Corporation. During his duel the King of Games declared his love and support for an unidentified man; and although Yuugi Motou has protested that he has no lover, his embarrassment and complete one-eighty on the subject has this reporter convinced that our favorite duelist 'doth protest too much'! We can only hope the sexy Yuugi Motou (who is much more adorable in person than can be seen from the stands!) will soon reveal to us the identity of his mystery lover. At least then we ladies, and apparently gentlemen, can know who we're up against!'_

Sometimes life just sucked. The personality differences between himself and Yami had only made it look as though he was hiding something. How the hell could he begin to explain that not only was that reporter more lioness than woman, but that he'd been distracted the entire interview by a rather curious spirit who, still restless and aware from the previous excitement of his precious 'aibou', had been watching in on the whole ordeal with rapt attention? Seriously, trying to remain cool and calm when he had one person on his left barraging him with questions about an imaginary lover and having said 'lover' standing right behind him, invisible to everyone else but still managing to bore holes into the back of his head was not easy!

He lifted his head and scowled at the pile of newsprint before him. That so-called reporter hadn't exactly been very innocent in the how matter either. If he had written the interview he would have changed a few things, like _**AH: (leaning in perversely close) So, Motou-san, or Yuugi? May I call you Yuugi?**_..._**AH: But what we're all really dying to know is what you were talking about this afternoon to your opponent Kendo Ryuji-san. Now Yuugi, is there something you would like to tell us all? (drooling like a hyena)**_..._**AH: (being completely rude and nosy and pushy) What about lovers Yuugi, are you dating this mystery man?**_..._**AH: So what are you anyway, Yuugi Motou, King of Games? Gay, straight, bi? Personally I'd have to say bisexual or gay because of your comment earlier today...(really not minding her own damn business)**_..._**AH: Nothing Yuugi, but your fans want to know so much more than just your dueling strategy. After all, you've won so many duels and earned so much fame not only for your victories but for your poise and confidence! Not to mention just how good you look up there (winking and putting her hand very intimately on interviewee's thigh)!**_...That American reporter may have sounded polite with her honorifics and praise, but no one else would know just how pushy and invasive the woman was! He had even felt Yami stiffen with the way that so-called reporter kept putting her hands all over them!

For what must have been the hundredth time in less than twenty-four hours, Motou Yuugi heaved a mighty sigh. He really wasn't sure if he should be thankful or upset with his grandfather for making him aware of every article about him that had been printed so far. The elder had woken up early and walked to the convenience store empty-handed only to return with an armful of newspapers and tabloid magazines, which he had proceeded to drop on the table in front of a miserable teenage boy attempting to eat a rather solemn breakfast. Supposedly the purpose of his purchases was that he wanted "to save all the clippings of Yuugi's achievements", but Yuugi hadn't failed to hear his grandfather's barely contained laughter as soon as he made his way from the kitchen.

Seven different tabloid magazines were heaped on the tabletop, pushed to the edge of reaching distance as though they were emanating deadly radiation. His story was on every cover. It was minimal consolation that captions like _**"Duel Monsters Champ Has Monster-Sized Secret! pg. 35"**_, pushed to the corner of the page, graced five of those magazine covers. The remaining two, still though, were much worse.

Blown up pictures of himself covered nearly the entire page, boasting, _**"King of Games Declares Secret Lover- and We Have the Inside Scoop!"**_. On one cover there was a picture of himself as he truly was, a candid shot with him looking vaguely uncomfortable in an arena seat, waiting for his own duel to begin. The other was a close-up shot of Yami no Yuugi, smirking with crossed-arms after one more victory, one more success to add to his many, all confidence and self-assured poise, a man who was king and knew that fact damn well.

Sometimes how anyone could confuse the two of them truly astounded the 'aibou' of the pair.

As he stared at one caption, on one of the pages that did not involve his own features staring back at him, a smaller sub-caption got his attention. _**"Special Interview with Kaiba Corporation President Kaiba Seto!"**_

Yuugi swallowed hard; he knew Kaiba. He knew Kaiba didn't really believe in any of the supernatural phenomena that seemed to follow him everywhere, and he knew that Kaiba had very little patience with matters of gossip; none of which would probably help him if someone had actually gotten enough words out of Kaiba to make an article out of it. With both reluctance and urgency Yuugi turned to the page, and felt his shoulders sink in relief when the supposed 'interview' was nothing more than a few short lines, most of which seemed to be the author's own words. Kaiba had probably cut off the reporter with something short and final, "no comment" or "what the hell does this have to do with dueling?" something said in Kaiba's commanding voice that left no room for protest.

Ever the optimist Yuugi focused on the tiny ink symbols printed on the page.

_...this reporter managed to catch none other than Kaiba Seto and Kaiba Mokuba, both known to be close friends with the King of Games, after yesterday's rather colorful duel. When asked to comment on Motou Yuugi's previous declaration and if he knew Motou's secret lover the president of Kaiba Corporation refused to give any statement. Yesterday, however, Kaiba Seto was reported to have been seen in a fit of laughter, according to a source who, for safety reasons, wished to remain anonymous- and this reporter can understand that! This is the first time the president of Kaiba Corp., renown for much of the success of Duel Monsters, has ever been reported to be seen laughing! Though there's no conclusive statement as of yet, one has to wonder, is Kaiba Motou's secret lover? This reporter says "Yes!"_

Oh dear god, it just kept getting worse and worse by the second. Thank goodness at least Yami had stayed in the puzzle this morning and wasn't reading over his shoulder. Though it pertained to him in an odd way, and as disturbed as he was at the thought of being Kaiba's lover, he was more curious as to who would take such rumors worse, Kaiba or Yami. Somehow he didn't think either man was going to be very thrilled when people saw them together at a dueling event or something and started the cat calling.

Correction, he knew both men would be both humiliated and pissed off beyond belief. And what about the next time he saw Kaiba? Yuugi gave an audible gulp. If he was _lucky_ there was a duel with Kaiba in the near future, assuming Kaiba could keep his diverted rage under control from anything more drastic.

"_Aibou, are you alright?"_

"Fine! Just fine, mou hitori no boku!" A rather crumpled pile of flat and glossy newsprint was quickly swept up by a flushed teen, back hunched over his treasure as a rather concerned former pharaoh appeared at his side. Yuugi flashed the spirit a tight, nervous smile. Its recipient failed to return it, instead frowning in consideration.

"_Aibou-"_

"Yuugi! You better leave before you're late for school!"

"Ah, I'm coming Grandpa! Sorry mou hitori no boku, I'd better get going."

With a look of great reluctance the pharaoh's image disappeared from view as Yuugi quickly stood and grabbed his book bag laying on the ground beside him and, without pause, exited the footprint of his home to enter the bright morning sun.

Cool air gently brushed Yuugi's cheek with a loving hand as a trio of sparrows flocked cheerfully overhead into a tree. With a deep lungful of crisp, clean smelling air the teen hoisted his book bag further on his shoulders and started off toward the heart of Domino City, where school and its trials and tribulations waited. At least though, despite what he knew would lay in store for him later, the sun was shining brightly this morning and the greenery abundant. It didn't make up for the fact that he was being humiliated on an international level...but he was determined to find some ray of sunshine in these gray clouds damn it!...even if it had to be a literal one. At least his friends would be there for him. Yuugi smiled.

Yuugi paled. Yuugi stopped cold. Yuugi's smile turned into a nauseated grimace.

Oh god, his friends.

He could just picture it now; Jounouchi would comfort him in between fits of laughter and horrible jokes, Honda would become flustered and spout something to make the situation even more awkward, Otogi would be even worse, and Anzu would alternately hover over him embarrassingly like a mother hen and sulk, irritated over the speculations into his, and Yami's, supposed love life. Bakura, if he showed up...actually, that might have been a good thing. If Bakura showed up to school maybe he could prod Yami no Bakura into coming out and playing a Shadow Game...how bad could losing his soul really be, anyway? It was a weak proposal, but Yuugi was willing to seriously entertain it; utter mortification being wrought by the world over was having the nasty side-effect of bringing a slightly more devious part of his own personality to the forefront.

...Or he could always let Pharaoh deal with this mess. It was, after all, his other self who had gotten them into it in the first place. Yuugi mulled it over.

_'"My aibou's and my business is nobody's but our own. I will not entertain such questions or inquiries into our private affairs. I will protect Aibou from your evil doings! Shadow Game start!"'_

Okay, so maybe that was a bit of a stretch, but Yuugi still had a sinking feeling that Yami, bless his ridiculously regal soul, would only start shoveling dirt into the ditch he had already dug them into.

A twinkle of light quickly sparked out of the corner of Yuugi's eye. Then another. Then another. Yuugi blinked and stared at the little lights for a moment before his brain actually began to comprehend the scene before him. Then he ran like hell.

Unfortunately for the apparently 'adorable' teenager, he had been so wrapped up in his own dreary thoughts that he had failed to notice the rather conspicuous photographers 'hiding' behind hedges, fences, signs, and a dangling foot told him that at least one of them was up in a tree. Running faster than he had imagined his short legs could carry him, the teen sprinted toward the hollowed halls of his educational experience.

For once in his life Yuugi was making record time getting to school. Though it seemed the closer he got the slower he could feel himself going, the effects of the adrenaline wearing off as quickly as they had come.

On the plus side, if paparazzi started following him everywhere he was going to end up with great potential as a professional sprinter.

There it was! The school gates were in sight, safe haven at last. At least he hoped so. The last time he had had such hopes he'd been practically molested as he was interrogated about his sex life, or lack thereof in actuality, but he wouldn't let his hope wane!

Before Yuugi could reach those unobtainable heavenly walls, smile of prayer on his face, he was rudely yanked behind a thick wall of bushes.

His scream of surprise was muffled by a large, rough hand. Oh god, now he really was going to get molested. Maybe 'mou hitori no boku' would save him? Oh god...then Yami would end up getting molested...though someone might get their mind obliterated by a Shadow Game before that happened. Yuugi would get scarred for life, Yami would scar someone else for life. Which was worse?

"Shhh!" The owner of the hand covering his mouth raised a finger to his lips, motioning for silence.

With perhaps the biggest wave of relief he had felt in the past forty-eight hours Yuugi looked up into the faces of Jounouchi and Honda, Jounouchi holding him captive while Honda peered between the hedge's overgrowth as a lookout.

"You don't want to go in that way Yuugi," Jounouchi whispered into his ear, "They already had the place staked out when we got here. Anzu's going to unlock the side door by the auditorium for us, we'll go in that way."

"Shit, there's more of them. They must have followed you here, huh?" Honda looked back at the still muted boy, who merely nodded in reply.

"Damn! Geez Yuugi, you think you could tell Pharaoh to watch what he says next time?"

Yuugi colored slightly as Jounouchi griped. When his friend finally relinquished his mouth he cleared his throat and said, "Mou hitori no boku, um, doesn't really _know_ what he said. Or, at least he doesn't really understand why everyone's suddenly interested in my, or our, erm, 'love' life." Yuugi face felt very hot, and he suddenly became very interested in playing with his fingers.

"What!"

"Shh!" Honda turned back to glare at the blond.

"What?" Jounouchi amended in a hushed, but heated tone. "How can he not know what he said? Especially after that interview! By the way Yuugi, why _did_ you do that interview?"

If any more blood went to Yuugi's face he was going to stroke out for sure. "Oh...you, you saw that?"

"Anzu had all the papers this morning. You should have seen her!"

Yuugi was extremely glad that he had not.

"Grandpa let them in, I didn't have a choice!"

"Anzu just dropped something from the second story, that's our sign!"

"Come on Yuugi!"

Unceremoniously the teen was pulled by his two much larger friends out of the safety of the hedges as they tried to make their way inconspicuously toward the side of the school.

It proved rather difficult, however, to be anything other than completely conspicuous when two young men are making a mad dash while trying to hide what appeared to be a body between them like it was a secret treasure. No sooner, it seemed, had they begun running than all three heard the commotion.

"Hey! There he is! Motou Yuugi! Yuugi,wait up!"

"Who the hell in their right mind would ever stop for that?"

"Quit complaining and move Jounouchi!"

Yuugi could only let out a little yelp as he was lifted from the ground and carried away by his two friends as they continued bickering over his head.

"Shut up Honda! Hurry it up yourself, bastard!"

"Maybe I could if you'd stop making such dumbass remarks!"

"Um, guys?"

"What did you say!"

"Jounouchi! Honda!"

The two teens blinked down at their 'captive' and followed the direction his shaking finger was pointing at.

A rather large horde was getting dangerously close to them. Another few feet and someone would be able to reach out and just grab them. The possibility of actual molestation now seemed rather imminent.

Jounouchi managed to sum up their collective thoughts quite eloquently.

"Shit!"

With that the two large teens put all their energy into a final sprint to the auditorium door. Between them Yuugi could only watch in horror as the swarm of people seemed to gain even greater steam, inching closer and closer to them.

Bang!

The auditorium door slammed shut with the massive force of Honda's arm. The owner of said arm rested against the door as it shook behind him under the exertion of many fists, panting harshly from their impromptu race.

Yuugi and Jounouchi sat rather sprawled on the floor, Yuugi from where he had been hastily relinquished and Jounouchi from where he had promptly plopped down beside his previous cargo. The latter groaned as his two friends continued to heave air in and out of their burning lungs.

"You think Pharaoh might clean up his own mess next time?" The sprawled boy complained with a grimace.

"Sorry guys," the winced apology was all Yuugi could manage between labored pants.

"Where is he anyway? Hey, Pharaoh, wake up in there!"

"Jou! Stop it!" Yuugi yanked the Millennium Puzzle from Jounouchi's poking and prodding fingers. "He doesn't come out when I'm at school, you know that." At least, that was what the spirit had, sort of, promised, and Yuugi dared not risk tempting the Pharaoh into 'taking control' of the situation. Too many lives were at stake...namely his own.

Before Jounouchi could reply in complaint or retort Honda interrupted them with a muffled curse. "Damn," he said with a look at a wall clock above the exit door, "Class starts in three minutes guys, we have to go if we don't want to be late."

Jounouchi let out a long, pitiful whine, slinking further on the floor in protest. "You mean after all that, we still have to go to class?"

"Get off the floor you lazy bastard! I'm not getting in trouble on account of you!" Honda gave the other's side a hard 'nudge' with his foot.

"Who're you calling a 'lazy bastard'! I just ran my ass off over here! And I was carrying Yuugi more than you were!"

Honda pulled his foot back in time to escape Jounouchi's wrath.

"Guys, can we please just go to class? Please?"

Yuugi moved to step in between his bickering friends, looking at each alternately with a desperate plea. There was a halfhearted grumble and growl shared between the two, but both broke their death glares from one another at the wide-eyed request of their previous hostage.

"Come on, let's just go."

Despite the mutterings of, no doubt, insults and protests, Jounouchi rolled to his side and pushed himself to his knees and then feet, and Honda extended a begrudging hand to assist his friend. Yuugi meanwhile watched the spectacle with his hands clenched just a little too tightly at the backpack straps over his shoulders.

"You okay, Yuugi?"

It was Jounouchi, of course, who asked it, wearing his usual look of concern, if belatedly, for his shorter, more pacifistic friend. And, like usual, Jounouchi broke into a wide grin at Yuugi's nod and hum of affirmation, pulling him into a friendly half headlock of sorts as the trio made their way to the hallway doors.

But then again it was also Jounouchi who had managed to overlook the way that Yuugi's knuckles had turned white around the straps of his backpack and that his voice had near squeaked when he had confirmed that he was still in one piece.

Yuugi found his feet shuffling along more hesitantly the closer they got to the hallway. He had a bad feeling about what lay out there. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he walked beside his friends.

He could do this. He could do this. After all, how much more confidence had he gained since meeting...the one who had started this whole mixed up situation. Okay, but still, he had the confidence. He'd become a lot stronger. He could do this.

And yet this feet seemed to be thinking, _"Screw confidence! I'm getting the hell out of here!"_

Deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. He could do this.

Yuugi opened his eyes just in time to see Jounouchi's hand on the door, pushing it open to expose them to the classmates waiting on the other side.

He could do this. After all, how many people really paid attention to him? Yuugi smiled to himself. It wasn't like being the King of Games had ever really caused him much to get much attention at school, except from people like Otogi and Kaiba. But Otogi was his friend, and Kaiba hardly went to school anymore. And Yuugi really hadn't been beaten up or bothered since he'd become friends with Jounouchi and Honda, though his darker half had also probably helped with that. No one would even give him a moment's notice, just like always. He would be fine.

For once being the 'weird, little kid' who liked playing card games in his spare time was going to pay off big time.

Ah. An optimistic sigh of relief.

The light poured into the auditorium and Yuugi was temporarily blinded. There was a sudden hush.

Something was wrong.

Yuugi's eyes adjusted to the light and saw a sea of eyes...all bearing right into his own.

_Oh fudge._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I love reviews! Hope you loved reading as much as I loved writing, at least one more chap to go!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow, not like this took forever to get up...long story short: major, major writer's block, finally deleted everything I had written for this chap and started over. This was originally going to be the last part but there will be one more after this.**

**I don't own Yu Gi Oh! and I'm really, really sorry it took so long to get this out. I really hope you guys don't hate it.**

**Hopefully enjoy! (And please, if it does suck I'm all ears).**

* * *

><p>"Psst, Yuugi, just ignore 'em. Don't look them in the eye."<p>

Jounouchi's advice might, _might_, have been helpful had there not been a pair of eyes staring at him wherever Yuugi dared to look. And all poor Yuugi could do was watch with dismay as the hushed silence became whispers and everyone began to point and gawk while they spoke behind their hands to each other.

"Come on Yuugi. Let's just go to class." Honda stepped up next to him and clapped a hand over his shoulder. He gave a nod to the blond on his other side, who copied his actions, albeit with a thumbs-up to his shorter friend.

Their original intent of protection, though, didn't seem to have its intended effect. No, Yuugi would have preferred something a lot less obvious, even at the risk of being pummeled by at least half of the guys in school. It might have been a little less embarrassing.

The trio strode down the hall to their class looking like some horrible comedy troupe: two gawky bodyguards sandwiching a very small, watermelon-red, teen between them, who was trying badly not to hide his face in his own hands. And something told Yuugi that this was all going to backfire very, very soon.

"Um, thanks guys, really, but I don't think this is helping."

Before he could say anymore, a series of blindingly bright flashes confirmed his suspicions.

Apparently, several reporters had managed to track their procession from the auditorium to the first floor hallway, where the ridiculously, inappropriately in Yuugi's mind, large windows provided an excellent opportunity for public humiliation.

Really, just how damn easy was it to get into their school? Wasn't there a freaking gate? And where the hell was school security? Wasn't this the kind of thing made just for that Ushio guy that used to beat him up all the time? Where the hell was _he _right now? Didn't he love 'taking care' of problems like this?

Oh, right...Ushio had transferred schools...after his little hospital visit for 'exhaustion'...after he met Yami during, what could be politely referred to as, his 'socially awkward' phase.

Yuugi prayed with all his might for someone to take action. Just one person willing to send the reporters packing and get them the hell out of his face.

And then one person did decide to take action. One of the very few people in the world Yuugi did not want to take action.

Jounouchi released Yuugi's shoulder, stomped over to the window, ignoring Yuugi's desperate, "Jounouchi, wait!" and began wildly waving his arms at the reporters, screaming at them to get lost and making vague threats. He then proceeded to make the horrible scene complete by throwing in some crude hand gestures in the direction of the photographers and a few points of his finger in Yuugi's direction.

Twenty-four hours ago Yuugi's wouldn't have noticed or cared what Jounouchi's actions looked like.

Well, not much anyway. Jounouchi had a tendency to do embarrassing things, things frequently involving him or causing him to be embarrassed for Jounouchi, but that was a side matter.

Today he knew exactly what Jounouchi's actions and words, which he was fairly sure the reporters couldn't even hear through the plate glass windows, would look like to a bunch of tabloid writers...and, more importantly, what they could tell their readers it looked like: an angry boyfriend's attempt to protect his little 'aibou' from the 'big, bad' reporters.

When the flashing lights only doubled in ferocity Yuugi groaned and just covered his face with his hands while Honda, his hand still on Yuugi's shoulder, called, "Jounouchi, knock it off! We have to get to class!"

When his words fell of deaf ears, no doubt deafened by his own shouting through a glass window, it was Anzu who emerged from the classroom, grabbed ahold of Jounouchi's ear, gave it a not-so-gentle tug, and dragged him back with her. Honda and Yuugi followed suit in a much more demure fashion, save for Yuugi's scarlet face.

No sooner had they sat down than Anzu turned to Yuugi, the corner of her eye twitching in a way that almost made Yuugi wish he was back outside with the horde of reporters. Almost.

"Yuugi-"

"Miss Mazaki, please pay attention. Class is now in session."

Never in his life had Yuugi Mutou ever been so happy to see a teacher.

Yuugi slumped in his seat with a rather loud sigh of relief, flashing Anzu an exaggerated smile and a peace sign with a nervous laugh when she frowned at him. Still she turned around and faced the front of the class, leaving Yuugi to fall into his thoughts while he pretended to pay attention.

This whole thing, which he had thought initially thought would just be a bit of life-ruining embarrassment, was turning into a nightmare of epic proportions. Or had already turned. He could only hope the torture was already at its worst.

He sighed heavily and stared out the window. Or he would have had the blinds not been drawn to deter reporters from trying to sneak a few pictures of him as they hid from the few school security guards actually doing their job.

What a horrible, miserable day.

But in the end it was really nothing more than a bad sense of deja vu from days before everything with the Puzzle had begun, minus the getting beat up part, so even a little better than those days.

Yuugi perked up in his seat a little.

Yes, that's it, it was slightly better than those days then! He had friends now and he had Yami, despite the difficulties he apparently presented; there would be no getting beat up today or going home alone and lonely. So what if the whole world was watching him and speculating about his sexuality and insinuating he was lovers with every single man he had ever spoken too? He had friends at least! And friendship made everything better.

At least that was what sweet little optimistic Yuugi tried to tell himself as he sat in class, twitching in his seat from the intensity of the gazes being sent his way from time to time and the knowledge that demonic heathens poorly disguised in human flesh were waiting to tear him apart just outside the school walls.

It got a little harder come lunch time.

By the end of lunch Yuugi's own little pep talk would be transformed from its original optimistic spin to something a little more morose, something along the lines of: ...Well, okay, it was still _technically _slightly better than those days...! Not getting beat up counted for something, right? He had friends now...and he had Pharaoh... there would be no getting beat up today or going home alone and lonely...if only because he was going to be molested and chased by the hounds of Paparazzi Hell instead...But still, _technically_, not alone or lonely...though he was starting to miss the former...But so what if the whole world was watching him and speculating about his sexuality and insinuating he was lovers with every single man he had ever spoken too? So what if they had unleashed who-knows-what kind of torment for him in the future? He had friends! And friendship...well...and friendship was something...right?

Really, Yuugi should have realized there would be trouble as soon as the four of them had joined one another during the lunch break.

There had been so little time in the morning between the attack of paparazzi and the subsequent rush to class that he hadn't really had the chance to talk to Anzu...or gauge just how...affected...she had been by reading about his...Yami's..._their_ supposed romantic encounters of the homosexual variety.

Though he might have realized the potential outcome earlier had this whole thing not had his mind so rattled. The process of trying to figure out whether it was himself or Yami being more implicated in this or the two of them together was confusing enough before entering such notions like figuring out whoever else had been 'involved' with either of them. It was enough to make his head spin.

And Anzu's head might have been spinning too, given the way she was acting; spinning, or rather, discombobulated with seething ire.

"So Yuugi."

Yuugi stopped mid-bite of his sandwich. He had heard this tone before with Anzu. It was the one she used before tearing him, Jounouchi, or Honda to shreds for some idiocy on their part. Usually he was the one witnessing it instead of receiving it though. And he had seen enough to know just how ugly this was going to be.

"I saw your interview this morning," she continued slowly.

A cough across their join desks signaled Jounouchi choking on whatever he'd been swallowing, and Honda whacked him hard on the back. Yuugi looked up at them hopefully, but both avoided his gaze, a pitying, sheepish expression plastered on their faces.

"O-oh, r-really Anzu?" Yuugi asked as cautiously, and nonchalantly, as he could muster. It was a little hard when he couldn't stop his hands from shaking like there was a jackhammer in his grip instead of a ham sandwich.

"Yes. It was...interesting Yuugi."

Yuugi felt his breath crystallizing in his lungs. How was it possible for someone to be so terrifying and so calm at the same time? And when did normally sweet Anzu become such an Ice Queen?

This time Yuugi looked up at his friends desperately. Honda coughed and pretended to be very, very interested in the contents of his lunch...which was particularly interesting in and of itself since he had already finished it. Jounouchi actually had the balls to whistle.

Yuugi had to admit it was a little satisfying when Anzu turned her Evil Eye on Jounouchi. He shut up mid-note and remained frozen there.

Unfortunately Yuugi didn't have much time to be smug. As soon as Jounouchi was quiet Anzu's attention was right back on Yuugi.

"So Yuugi?"

Yuugi slowly turned and tried to force a smile. "Yes Anzu?"

"About that interview you gave..."

Yuugi's smile twitched. He gulped audibly. "Yes Anzu?"

"And all those articles about you..."

Yuugi's voice shot up ten decibels. "Yes Anzu?"

There was a menacing smile on the brunette's lips and a rather disturbing tic above her left eye.

"Are any of those things _true_?"

Yuugi jumped in his seat and scooted back as far as he could. It still seemed like Anzu was advancing on him...and quite possibly about to devour him at any second.

"N-n-no A-anzu," he stuttered. "Y-you know it w-was m-mou hitori n-no b-boku. H-he just d-didn't kn-know what he was s-saying. Th-that's all."

Yuugi Mutou had been afraid for his physical well being many times in his young life. He'd been threatened and beat up by bullies in and out of school as long as he could remember, bullies who might later go on to have rather prolific rap-sheets and warrants for their arrest...or gain national fame as wrestlers or bouncers or really anyone who enjoyed beating the crap out of people on a regular basis. Yes, he had been intimidated and harassed by suped-up, super macho, manly men for as long as he could remember...

And not a single one of them had anything on Anzu Mazaki, who stood hovering over him with a leer that would have sent Kaiba running.

Not only was he literally shaking in his leather boots, Yuugi was shaking in his pants and jacket too.

What saved him was a horribly likely comment from an equally likely source.

"Oi," Jounouchi whispered loudly, and obviously, to Honda, "I think Anzu's jealous."

Honda leaned next to him and nodded sagely. "Yeah, but who is she jealous of?"

Suddenly blushing a shade of red that put Yuugi to shame, Anzu turned around and sat right back down in her seat.

"I-I'm not jealous!" she huffed, but still her face turned darker.

Jounouchi and Honda nodded to one another. "Yup, definitely jealous."

Anzu's face was nearing a plum-like color. "I'm not jealous!"

Any other time in his life Yuugi himself would have been colored, at least, fuchsia over the conversation at hand, but right now it brought only one heavenly word to mind.

_'Escape!'_

"Um, excuse me guys," Yuugi stood, "I have to, uh, use the bathroom. Yeah."

Yuugi was in the hall in a flash, leaving his unaware friends to bicker amongst themselves. A fight that was quickly dissolving into elementary antics. For their sakes Yuugi just hoped that his friends didn't break out into a chorus of...

"Anzu and Yami sittin' in a tree..."

Yuugi shut the door behind him and shuddered. He hoped that Jounouchi and Honda thought it was funny enough to make up for the pain they were in for when Anzu was done with them later.

With a heaved sigh of relief Yuugi looked up tentatively, hoping against hope there wouldn't be any camera flashes ready to blind him. What he saw nearly made him collapse with utter joy.

No one. Absolutely, positively no one was waiting outside the hallway windows ready to pounce on him.

Whether they had been kicked off campus or simply gotten bored waiting for him to get out of class he really didn't give a flying crap. All that mattered was that for the moment he was blissfully, wonderfully, amazingly, alone.

Reveling in his first dose of freedom in almost twenty-four hours Yuugi decided that he was completely in his right to wander through the school halls. He deserved a break from the craziness, even if it meant skipping the rest of lunch and maybe being late for class. Possible punishment be damned, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

And one of the first things he enjoyed in his new found freedom was ramming heads with someone as they rounded the corner.

"Ouch," he heard while he rubbed his own head. He looked up to find a familiar face rubbing a hand in his mass of white hair. The question was, just who was in control of that familiar face today?

"Oh, hey, um, Bakura." He waved a friendly hand. "Sorry about that."

Now time would tell...Ryou Bakura or Yami Bakura?

"Hey Yuugi," Bakura sent him a warm smile and a wave as he straightened. "No harm done, I should have been looking where I was going."

_Damn...Ryou._..

...Unless Yami Bakura was trying to trick him into thinking he was Ryou...

Yuugi frowned. How could he tell the two apart if Yami Bakura was the one calling the shots?

"I didn't see you in class this morning Bakura. Are you feeling alright?"

Ryou smiled again and nodded. "Yes, fine, thank you Yuugi. I guess I just overslept." Then he seemed to remember who he was talking to. "Or, well, not...I was already awake, but all of the sudden I just came to." He shrugged. Then he frowned. "Though it was strange...I don't know what he was doing, but when I woke up I had all of these newspapers all over my apartment." He paused and hesitated before giving Yuugi a sympathetic, pitying glance. "I did happen to catch an article or two. Sorry about that Yuugi."

Yuugi sighed. Definitely Ryou. Even on a good day Yami Bakura wouldn't have been able to let that one pass. "Thanks Bakura."

On the one hand he should have been happy for his friend that this whole mess had given his dark-half apparently enough amusement to tide him over for a while and keep him out of Ryou's body...but on the other hand...when they _did_ see Yami Bakura next time it was going to make for a very interesting duel.

And Yuugi could only hope that his mou hitori no boku wouldn't understand whatever taunts Bakura would undoubtedly throw at them...things that this gentle version of Bakura would never dream of saying...

…Unless Yami Bakura was trying to double-trick him!

...Okay...that sounded ridiculous even to him, but still, he was a desperate man and it was worth a shot.

"Say Bakura," Yuugi tried to look as innocent as possible. "You wouldn't happen to be interested in having a duel right now, would you?"

Ryou frowned and gave him a slightly strange look. "Well, maybe later Yuugi, after class."

No. No, that was most definitely one Ryou Bakura in charge of his own body.

The bell rang loud and clear in the hallways, signaling the end of lunch.

"Damn. Sorry Yuugi, but I've got to get to class, I've got too many late's already. You should hurry too if you don't want to get in trouble. See you later!" And just like that Ryou Bakura was down the hall and out of sight.

Yuugi leaned against the wall and shut his eyes. Maybe he could just ditch school for the rest of the day. He could hide out somewhere until school was done so he didn't suffer the wrath of his grandpa...his grandpa who definitely deserved a screaming horde of children on Saturday morning for the interview he'd made Yuugi suffer through.

As he stood there, eyes shut and debating his predicament, someone made up his mind for him.

Against his closed eyelids Yuugi saw a brilliant flash of light, closely followed by a muffled, "Hey! Get back here!"

Yuugi opened his eyes just in time to see the reporter making a run for it, being chased by a few beefy Upperclassmen in charge of school security, who had apparently finally decided to do something about the multitude of trespassers on school property.

With a long sigh and a hung head Yuugi turned and marched back to class, bracing himself for what he knew would come.

"Yuugi Mutou, you're late!"

Yuugi slunk back to his seat amidst the sea of snickering classmates, fell into his seat, and desperately resisted the temptation to bang his head against his desk. Repeatedly.

_Could this day get any better?...Or worse?...At all?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys, one more part after this. I appreciate any comments you have.<strong>


End file.
